


the man in the night

by lorilann



Category: Leverage, Watchmen (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-10
Updated: 2009-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	the man in the night

"Okay, if this is what you want." Eliot put his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"No!." Rorschach growled.

"Never compromise in what you believe to be right. If I'm the villain in your tale than you try to eliminate me. You don't _waver _because you now want to patronize me."__

__"Look fella, you have your way and I have mine."_ _

__"So your way is to just back down. I didn't take you for being fickle."_ _

__That was enough to push Eliot's reserve of patience. Blows connects, blows deflected. Each giving as good as they got. In the blink of an eye, Eliot was pressed against the rough brick wall. His arm twisted painfully behind him and gravel in his ear._ _

__"Never compromise."_ _

__The streets were empty when Eliot turned around._ _


End file.
